Demon tails
by Wolf Vain
Summary: She was just a lonely teenaged girl liveing in a lonely teenage world. She was beyond bored but she never thought that just one short cut to get to school would take her 500 years into the past to a world full of demons!


She was just a lonely teenaged girl liveing in a lonely teenage world. She was beyond bored but she never thought that just one short cut to get to school would take her 500 years into the past to a world full of demons!

(in a shrine in Japan)

She was haveing the strangest dream. It was of a man with long silver hair it looked like he was very scared and was reaching out for her? She could not make out his features clearly but could only see his scared eyes and long silver hair. What made him look so scared? Was it becoase of her? She wanted to help him but she could not move or even speak? Wait a name just popped in her head! His name is S-RING RING RING RING......and with that she woke up to her alarm clock."mmmmm what time is it? She groned as she turned to smash the loud clock. That is until she saw what time it was! "OH MY GOD! ITS 7:00 AM! IM LATE! GAH STUPID ALARM CLOCK WHY DONT YOU EVER WAKE ME UP ON TIME!" she yelled as she ran out of bed to get ready for school. Normaly she would wake up at 6:00 am but her alarm clock was late again! now she only has 10 minits to get ready before she has to walk,or more like run, to school wich was like 20 blocks away! This was bad! This was realy bad! she decided just to go in a T-shirt that says "i may be cute but im sassy" and her dark blue puffy jeans with a brown pair of running shoes since she will need them today. "why did this have to happen today!" she said as she raced down the stairs to greet her mother before she went to school and she smelled her mom cooking. "gah i dont even have time to eat!" she said as her tummy growled in protest. "well mabey just a little breakfast wont hurt?" She grabbed some 10 peices of French Toast on the way out of the house. Well it was a small breakfast for her. She always ate like this. Everyone always wanderd where all this food went since she was 15 and only waighed about 110. She stopped running when she heard her mom yelling. "have a fun day at school Rose and goodluck with makeing new friends!" her mom wished her goodluck. Yes this was her first day of school at this new town. They decided to move to a family shrine when their house in the United States burned down. How she missed her old house in Texas! 'This is nice but its nothing like Texas' She thought as she finished the last peice of toast and started running again. She saw an old ally way and thought that it could be a faster way to get to school so she ran into it. For some reason it got realy dark realy fast and thats when she knew she was lost. "great now im lost in who know's freaken where!" Then something started glowing a bright blue in a pudde of water mabey 5 feet away from her. "what the heck?" she walked closer and bent down to look at it better. She decided that she wanted to touch it. probably not the best idea but she was haveing a bad day so it could not get much worse could it? Or mabey it could since as soon as her finger touched the water something wrapped around her arm and pulled her in! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled as she saw the dark ally vanish right before her eyes and was taken to a new place. This place was a blue color and looked like it was moveing? "wow thats creepy?!" then next thing she knew she was falling! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE FALLING!" she looked down and saw a field a long ways down! If she kept falling like this she was ure to die! "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and then she before she knew it she felt Stronge arms wrap around her bodey. She was afraid to open her eyes again becoase she thought that if she did she would see nothing but red. But then she relized she was not falling anymore? what happend? She opend her eyes and looked down and she had stopped falling but was just siting in mid air? Then it hit her! someone was holing her!!!!!! She looked up and saw a strange looking man with markings on his face one of them was a blue moon and the others looked like stripes and he had silverish whight hair! "wow um who are you?" He just looked down at her with a blank face. Well i guess he is not up for talking? "um mabey i should say my name first....." He just kept giveing her that blank stare. "um my name is Rose whats yours?" She smiled trying to look kind. He just kept giveing her that blank stare. Then finaly he spoke. "Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru? Is that his name? "um im sorry say that again" He sighed and said again. "my name is Sesshomaru or are you just that stupid that you cant hear me?" That Jerk! "look buddy i dont know what crawled up your butt and died but you dont need to act like a jerk im ust trying to be friendly!" He Dropped her! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEE! SOMEBODY!" she yelled then she felt him catch her again! "look buddy i dont know what your deal is but you are realy starting to tic me off!" he glared at her. "Girl you better learn your place or you shall know how it feels to splatter on the ground!" he snapped at her in a cold voice. "eep! im sorry its just im haveing a bad day and i dont even know where i am!?" She started crying. Oh how he hated to see girls crying for some reason it made him feel bad. 'well i might aswell invite her to stay at my castle since i saved her and that makes me her protector....hn unless i kill her now?' he thought but when he looked down at her and saw her crying still he decided not to kill her 'this is going to be a long day' he thought as he knocked her out and started flying back to his castle.


End file.
